resident evil: la muerte vive
by lmespinosac
Summary: hola a todos... este es mi primer fanfiction consta de 25 capitulos que seran publicados cada dia, los personajes no son mios


CAPITULO 1: LA NUEVA PESADILLA...

Jill valentine estaba metiendo el cargador en su 9mm en la sala de pruebas disparos, se puso gafas de seguridad y tapa oidos, apreto fuertemente con la palma de su mano una pequeña campanita que se encontraba a su lado, esta sono y delante de ella salieron tel techo una boslas de arena que colgaban de una cuerda, apunto y disparo, a medida que cada uno de los sacos de arena caian al piso destrosados por cada impacto de balas otros nuevos los reemplazaban. cuando la beretta ya no tenia balas y los sacos de arena aumentaban, jill saco el cuchillo de su pantalos gris oscuro y comenzo a rebanar Rebanar los sacos de arena, lanzaba patas a los sacos, los cortaba en pedazos, rodaba por el piso… ¡riiiiing! Sonó una campanita y los sacos de arena dejaron de caer, las luces se prendieron "fase de entrenamiento terminada" dijo una voz seductora femenina proveniente de ningún lugar. Jill se levanto jadeante del suelo y guardo su cuchillo; camino hacia la puerta de salida que la llevo a uno de los pequeños pasillos de la sede BSAA de Europa, paso por varias oficinas, todos estaban ocupados, tenían informes que terminas acerca del incidente que había pasado hace poco en china y en Washington donde había resultado convertido en zombi el presidente. Habían enviado a Chris a esa misión con un nuevo chico en la agencia, su nombre era Piers Nivans, era un chico joven y alto, con excelente estado físico, un muchacho que tenía toda una vida por delante y había sido mutado por el virus C, había sido un héroe y una persona excepcional. Mientras Jill camina hacia su oficina recuerda el momento en que la mandaron al océano a buscar Chris en china, recuerda esa imagen, la imagen cuando vio a Chris en medio del mar asomando su cabeza por la burbuja donde Piers lo había salvado antes de que las instalaciones submarinas se destruyeran, y divisando a lo lejos el helicóptero donde ella estaba. Jill se detiene en un espejo que está al lado del centro de comandos donde reciben las noticias de nuevos accidentes con nuevos virus; Jill se acerca y pone la palma de su mano en el espejo, mirando su piel blanca, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grisáceos, aun no se acostumbraba, a veces cuando salía de la ducha y se miraba en el espejo creía que había otra mujer es su baño, no era que no le gustara, al contrario, le parecía que se veía más joven y más bonita, pero, extrañaba a su antigua yo, a la antigua Valentine que hace años había descubierto una mansión en medio del bosque que guardaba un gras secreto, la evolución de un virus que luego acabo con Raccon City y que después los perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

-¡hola Jill!- dijo Chris, esa voz que para ella era melodiosa, la voz de su mejor amigo y compañero Chris redfield, Jill voltea a ver y lo ve caminar hacia ella, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camiseta gris como la que ella llevaba puesta que tenia por detrás el logo de la BSAA

-¡Chris!, hola- dice mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa.

Chris ve como los perfectos labios de Jill muestran una sonrisa al saludarlo, esta vestida exactamente igual que él y como siempre tiene una recogido su cabello rubio en una cola atrás, apenas recuerda el día en que la vio desvanecerse en el oscuro acantilado mientras caía con Wesker por haberle salvado la vida, en ese momento sintió que su corazón había dejado de palpitar, su compañera de tantos años había muerto salvándole la vida, pero, también recordó el momento en que vio en su celular la información del virus Uroboros y la foto de Jill, la emoción que sintió y las ansias de encontrarla. Cuando la cogió en sus brazos después de liberarla del aparato que tenía clavado en su pecho, pudo recordar lo hermosa que se veía, siempre había sido hermosa, y ahora se veía aun más linda.

-¿acabas de salir de practicar?- dice Chris mientras se acerca a ella.

-sí, iba a mi oficina-

-bueno, entonces te acompaño- dije Chris, Jill asiente en afirmación y caminan por los pasillos hablando de la hermana de Chris, y que estaba de vacaciones en España, así que tal vez pasaba a visitarlo. Mientras hablaban se sentían cómodos, felices, se sentían como si nunca hubiera pasado nada malo, como si nunca hubiera habido virus, incluso las anécdotas de todas las misiones parecían poca cosa cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la oficina de Jill entraron y sacaron de una pequeña nevera que tenía al lado de la puerta una botella fina de vino, después de todo, pagaban bien y una botella para ellos eran minucias. Con la puerta cerrada comenzaron a charlar, bebían y charlaban, cada vez más cómodos, cada sorbos de vino era un paso más cerca a casa uno, reían y hablaban libremente, hasta que la conversación se va apagando poco a poco al mencionar a Wesker y aquel día, aquel momento en que ella era prisionera de él y no podía controlar sus acciones, cuando estuvo casi a punto de asesinar a Chris.

-Chris… -dice Jill quebrándose la voz-no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, yo no quería hacerte daño, nunca te haría daño

-lo sé, pero deja eso atrás, ahora todo está bien, y Wesker a muerto- dice Chris acercándose a ella y acariciándole su sedoso cabello, Jill lo mira y ve lo perfecto que es su hermoso rostro, sus ojos que la miran fijamente, y sus labios deseables que forman una sonrisa. Al parecer, el vino había hecho efecto aunque no habían bebido mucho sentía como su corazón se aceleraba por segundo al tenerlo a él tan cerca. Chris miraba los labios de Jill que se encontraban entre abiertos y respiraba lentamente, sus hermosos ojos grises que lo miraban lo cautivaron, de hecho ya lo habían cautivado desde casi el momento en que la conoció, no pudo resistirse a tal hermosura que estaba viendo, y al parecer ella tampoco porque ambos se acercaron y Chris poso sus labios en los de Jill, sus corazones comenzaron a agitarse, ambos estaban dejando salir a flote un sentimiento que tenían guardado desde hace mucho tiempo, ese beso fue seguido por mas y mas besos continuos y sus cuerpos deseaban mas, no se conformaba, Chris pone sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Jill y ella pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, siente como sus manos la acarician suavemente y pasan a su trasero, y Chris con sus fuertes y enormes brazos la alza y ella engancha sus largas piernas en su abdomen, el camina hacia adelante poniendo la espalda de Jill contra la pared.

La puerta suena y Jill se baja rápidamente arreglándose y separándose de Chris.

-sí, puede pasar- dice Jill sonrojada por lo que acababa de pasar, se asoma a la puerta Stephanie, una chica encargada de llevar siempre las malas noticias.

-señorita Valentine y señor Redfield los necesitan en la pantalla grande ahora- dice la chica, ellos asienten y salen de la oficina, Jill camina adelante sintiéndose avergonzada, Chris era solo su amigo y no sabía que le había pasado en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la pantalla grande estaba la grabación de una mujer bonita de cabello negro y piel blanca hablando aterrorizada, en la parte de atrás el camarógrafo enfocaba imágenes de una ciudad que estaba siendo atacada por B.O.W. la grabación termina en un zombi acercándose a la reportera y luego desaparece la imagen. La misma chica los mira con cara de susto y les dice.

-esta es su nueva misión, ambos tendrán que ir a ese lugar a ver qué está pasando y a buscar sobrevivientes- Jill no dice nada y los tres se quedan en silencio hasta que Chris dice

-¿en donde es eso?-

La chica responde

-en España-


End file.
